


Lucky Witness

by Kate_Y



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, mutual understanding, the third is not superfluous
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Y/pseuds/Kate_Y
Summary: Lilith invites her best friends to temporarily reconnect to Sanctuary III with the others, in order to remember the past and simultaneously discuss the upcoming plan of action. Zane doesn't miss his chance to get to know the first generation of Vault Hunters better...
Relationships: Brick/Mordecai (Borderlands), Brick/Zane Flynt/Mordecai
Kudos: 3





	Lucky Witness

**Author's Note:**

> I remember the trailer for the third part and the exchanged glances between Mordy and Zane.

Всего пару минут назад вернувшиеся с очередного задания Искатели Хранилища с немалым удивлением обнаружили, что у командной панели управления, помимо привычно ожидающих их там с отчётом Лилит и Таннис, стояли ещё несколько человек, из-за невероятно крупных размеров одного из которых едва ли можно было увидеть всех остальных. Как оказалось позже, во время их отсутствия Лилит пригласила на борт Убежища всю "команду Б", чтоб заручиться их помощью в борьбе против "детей Хранилища" на Пандоре и, чего уж греха таить, хоть как-то привести полностью потрясённые последними происшествиями мысли в порядок. В конце концов, они и так потеряли слишком многое, а впереди их ожидали весьма сомнительные перспективы, так что, кто иной, кроме как твои самые верные друзья, поможет справиться со всем этим бардаком? 

И хотя они встречались всего лишь пару раз, во время экстренного спасения Хаммерлока и в день их заселения в личный "Бумтаун", многие из рассказов о первых Искателях Хранилища доходили до них и ранее. И теперь у них был шанс наконец-то переговорить без какой-либо спешки. Ну, относительно. Близнецы Калипсо не будут сидеть сложа руки, пока они перегруппировываются.

Итак, было решено, что их новоявленные союзники останутся на корабле ещё на несколько дней, после чего будут держать оборону в "Бритве Дьявола", а пока расположатся в какой-нибудь свободной комнате. Лично Тина, в коротком перерыве между своей неуёмной и скачущей с мысли на мысль болтовнёй, заранее объявила на весь мостик, что будет ночевать с Авой, на что синеволосая девчушка радостно закачала головой прежде, чем её, крепко держа за руку, увела за собой вкрай чокнутая, но не менее гениальная подрывница. Во всяком случае, все понимали, что Аве и Тине компания друг друга была более чем приятна, а после смерти Майи... Что ж, уже-не-такая-крошка Тина определённо не даст ей продолжить тосковать так сильно хотя бы эти несколько дней.

Что же касается Мордекая и Брика, то они очень быстро нашли общий язык со всеми новыми и старыми знакомыми. В итоге, после душевной беседы с Лилит, внезапной сборки шприцов для Таннис, посещения бара Мокси, своеобразной оружейной Маркуса и рабочего гаража Элли, всё Искатели разбрелись кто куда: Мордекай и неизменно сидящий подле него Коготь ошивались у ЗерО, куда в скором времени к ним присоединился и Флак, с неподдельным восхищением разглядывая ручную птицу снайпера, - что было неудивительно, особенно учитывая тот факт, что даже он, будучи не-человеком, никогда не мог приручить птицу, - когда как Морди, в свою очередь, был впечатлён боевой единицей робота-охотника, воплощённой Мясокрадом, Одиночкой и Мистером Кусем; Брик и Амара с Моуз спонтанно устроили своеобразное соревнование по отжиманиям и армрестлингу, чем не применил тут же воспользоваться всегда извлекающий свою выгоду буквально из всего Маркус, тут же устроивший тотализатор, на который Зейн спустил свои последние, после покупки обновы и нескольких пинт эля, сбережения. Коротко говоря, всё Убежище, включая туда сюда носящегося с Вероникой Железяку и что-то напевающего из-за непрошибаемой двери Сумасшедшего Эрла, внезапно поймало так необходимую сейчас им всем волну безбашенного веселья.

Уже глубоко ночью, когда все довольные и счастливые разошлись по своим комнатам и видели, наверное, уже третий сон, слонявшийся от скуки и бессонницы, уже немного протрезвевший Зейн, проходя мимо гостевой комнаты, случайно улавливает доходящие из-за неплотно закрытой двери приглушённые, но весьма недвусмысленные звуки. Не сумев устоять перед таким соблазном, агент как можно более тихо подходит к двери, умело приоткрывая оную и теперь уже воочию наблюдая невероятно... Возбуждающую картину.

Удобно расположившийся на широкой кровати здоровяк, уже лишённый своей майки, медленно и нежно поглаживал сквозь тонкую ткань чёрных карго бёдра сидящего на его животе и такого же полуобнажённого любимого, что сейчас, распустив свои ранее собранные в крепкий хвост дреды, невольно щекотал лицо своего любовника во время очередного глубокого поцелуя. Тонкие и умелые пальцы игриво проходились по затвердевшим соскам берсерка, что уже удовлетворённо урчал в губы стрелка, попутно собственнически подтягивая его за ногу, кою он с лёгкостью мог заключить в обхват своей ладони, максимально ближе к себе. 

Лицезрение данного действа, происходящего всего в нескольких шагах от него, подействовало на Зейна весьма отрезвляюще. Настолько, что он очнулся от власти алкоголя и лёгкой дрёмы окончательно. Особенно, кое-где в районе паха. Кровь нещадно прибила как к щекам, так и к его достоинству, что уже заинтересованно напрягало собственные брюки. Не то, чтобы Флинты славились тягой к вуайеризму, но... 

\- Чёртова мартышка! - Зейн не сразу понимает, как он умудрился так бездарно спалиться, а потому, всё скинув на усталость и повышенное внимание явно не к сохранению своего укрытия, начал сквозь зубы витиевато поносить на чём свет стоит одно наглое животное, крутящееся под ногами, когда не надо. Собственно, сложившаяся ситуация была откровенно патовой: вот он, валяющийся под заинтересованным взглядом двух пар глаз на полу комнаты, фактически пусть и ненамеренно, но вломился в чужие апартаменты во время чужой прелюдии. Мо-ло-дец, Зейн, ты просто в ударе! Завещание уже успел составить?

\- Вот так сюрприз, не правда ли, Морди? И что же нам с ним теперь делать? - громко посмеиваясь, произнёс улыбающийся во все тридцать два, что просачивалось в его добродушном тоне, Брик, тем самым всё-таки заставляя доселе усердно и максимально неловко сверлящего пол Зейна поднять свой взгляд на с нескрываемым интересом осматривающих его в ответ мужчин. Агент судорожно сглотнул прежде, чем его собственный стояк, неприятно упирающийся в пол, оповестил его о том, что он в данную минуту откровенно пялится на гибкое тело, как мысленно отметил его разум профессионального наёмного убийцы, прирождённого охотника и впечатляющие своими габаритами и ранее засвидетельствованной мощью мышцы берсерка. Его взгляд медленно поднялся ещё выше, по мере своего пути прослеживая, как сильные испещрённые многочисленными глубокими и поверхностными шрамами руки показательно и предостерегающе прижимают к себе обманчиво хрупкое и весьма жилистое тело. Он понимает, что совершил свою главную ошибку, когда окончательно поднимает свою голову, тут же сталкиваясь взглядом с пронзительными карими глазами. Зейн прекрасно осознаёт, что, скорее всего, мало кто видел лицо Мордекая без маски, который, к слову, был невероятно красив в силу своего самобытного сочетания. Чрезмерно худощавое телосложение, смуглая кожа, острые черты лица придавали ему очень сильное сходство с его хищной птицей, один взгляд которой заставлял любого подсознательно напрячься. К слову, сейчас был как раз-таки такой случай, ибо наёмник явно влез в слишком интимный момент.

\- Даже не знаю, mi vida, - слова, произнесённые хриплым и глубоким голосом заставили Зейна резко втянуть воздух в лёгкие, и он не знал от чего больше: от всё более накатывающего возбуждения или же от подскакивающего уровня адреналина. Длинноволосый мужчина вальяжно освободился из крепких объятий своего любовника и, чуть интимно облизнув пересохшие губы, подошёл к до сих пор беспомощно лежащему на полу агенту вплотную. Мордекай наклоняется к лицу Зейна, садясь перед ним на корточки, и одаривает его таким взглядом, по которому Флинт тут же осознаёт, кто здесь на самом деле главный, несмотря на силу и позицию. - Что скажешь, amigo? Хочешь присоединиться? - чужое дыхание горячей струйкой коснулось щеки наёмника, тут же несдержанно облизнувшего свои собственные губы, что красноречивее всего демонстрировало как и его ответ, так и его желания. Светловолосый мужчина наконец-то приподнялся на локтях, вопросительно глядя в карие глаза напротив, таким образом безмолвно прося разрешения на дальнейшее действие. Ответа долго ждать не пришлось. Спустя менее, чем секунду, Мордекай хищно улыбнулся тонкими губами, едва ли обнажая свои слегка заострённые зубы, после чего уже сам, резко и ощутимо сжав в тонких пальцах чужой подбородок, потянулся за поцелуем к внезапному визитёру, грубо впиваясь в чужие податливые губы. Получалось грязно и развязно. Как и положено в таких ситуациях. И это более чем устраивало самого Зейна, что в свою очередь отвечал на этот страстный поцелуй с не меньшей пылкостью, проворно обхватывая чужие тонкие плечи и периодически соскальзывая ладонями ниже, с неким трепетом оглаживая это неимоверно манящее гибкое тело. 

Брик понимающе ухмыляется, пока со всей своей внимательностью следит за каждым их жестом и движением, с особым, понятным, наверное, лишь этим двоим обожанием запечатлевая в своей памяти каждый момент. Он послушно и терпеливо ожидает, когда его Морди наиграется с их незапланированным партнёром и вернётся обратно к нему на их общую постель. В конце концов, пусть берсерк и славился своей невероятной выносливостью, но всё же даже у неё были свои пределы, которые приближались всё быстрее с каждым новым стоном, так настойчиво ласкающим его слух. Плюс ко всему, теперь у него появились ещё более серьёзные планы на своего птичника и эту ночь с учётом так удачного подвернувшегося им под руку третьего игрока. И Брик был готов поспорить на что угодно, что его Морди определённо это одобрит. Как впрочем и Зейн, уже изрядно увлёкшийся их небольшой игрой и оттого не заметивший, как сам, полностью осмелев, начал хвататься за чужие волосы и, ощущая под рукой длинные жёсткие дреды с вплетёнными в них перьями, порывисто оттягивать их назад, тем самым обнажая смуглую шею и тут же проходясь по судорожно вздымающемуся кадыку то губами, то зубами.

Улыбнувшись одними уголками губ такой инициативности агента, Мордекай плавно отстранил лицо киборга от себя, после чего поднялся на ноги сам и, увлекая за собой Зейна, направился в сторону кровати с твёрдым намерением продолжить то, на чём они с Бриком остановились. Берсерк не заставил себя долго ждать. Едва снайпер забрался на кровать, заставляя Зейна невольно лечь на него грудью, освободивший для них добрую половину двуспалки Брик тут же запустил свою массивную ладонь под напряжённо выделяющуюся ткань и, попутно оттягивая резинку трусов, освободил уже давно изнывающий без ласки член любимого, что благодарно простонал что-то на родном наречии, не отрываясь, впрочем, от расстёгивания верхней куртки агента. Флинт попытался помочь уже со своей нижней кофтой, про себя отмечая, что надо бы как-нибудь снизить количество надеваемой на себя одежды ради таких случаев. Стоило ему стянуть с себя последнюю майку, как тут же он ощутил на себе сильные мозолистые пальцы, оценивающе проходящие как по его грудной мускулатуре, так и по его бицепсам.

\- А ты неплохо подкачался, парень! - внезапно искренне похвалил его берсерк, на что светловолосый мужчина как ни в чём не бывало с полным польщения и гордости видом произнёс:

\- А то, годы тренировок и враги по всей Галактике заставляют держать себя в постоянном тонусе, - в ответ на это Брик улыбнулся ещё шире, после чего быстро переглянулся с Мордекаем, что во время этого короткого отступления лишь тихо посмеивался, прекрасно зная об увлечении своего возлюбленного любыми видами физических нагрузок. И как бы странно это сейчас не выглядело, но это лёгкое общение прямо посреди процесса и полная взаимопонимания аура этих двух, прошедших через огонь и воду Искателей заставили Зейна окончательно расслабиться в этой безусловно стоящей всего на свете компании.

Он ощутил, как его ласкают оба мужчины: как Брик с силой втянул ртом его кожу на шее, как Мордекай игриво прикусил его за подбородок. Он чувствовал, как растворяется в их движениях, в тепле, что они за собой оставляют. Он извивался между ними, отчаянно прося большего и тут же получая желаемое. Кладя руку на сердце, Зейн готов был хоть во всеуслышание заявить, что ему уже давно не было так хорошо.

Наверное, именно поэтому он сейчас лежал на краю большой кровати, вальяжно перекинув ногу через смуглое бедро тихо сопевшего в его шею мужчины, чья тонкая талия была объята широкой ладонью, подсознательно прижимающей это гибкое тело к широкой груди улыбающегося во сне здоровяка, скорее всего, не то, что ощущавшего, а скорее, точно знавшего, что длинные пальцы охотника привычно обвивают его собственные в ответ. 

Измотанный, но счастливый Зейн, удобно устраивается на проходящей под их с Морди головами крупной рукой и наконец-то закрывает свои глаза, мысленно надеясь перенести сегодняшние ощущения в завтрашний день.


End file.
